Yami Transport Data Arc
The Yami Transport Data Arc '''is the twenty-fourth arc in the History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi manga series and the fourteenth arc in the Yami/YOMI Saga. Story '''Ryouzanpaku Wanted The arc begins at Ryouzanpaku with the police informing Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Fūrinji that the masters are suspected of trespassing, damaging property, and stealing info at the American Military Base. The police wanted those two to contact the police if they see any of the masters. When they left, Shigure Kosaka came to get her things and tell Kenichi that the masters are wanted and that he and Miu will be the only ones at the dojo, since Ryouzanpaku doesn’t want to fight the police. Shigure left Kenichi Akisame Kōetsuji’s training instructions before leaving as Ryouzanpaku is temporarily disbanded. Kenichi was glad that he’s living alone with Miu, but wanted to get the masters back to make her happy again. At school, Kenichi informed Haruo Niijima, Ikki Takeda, Kōzō Ukita, and Kisara Nanjō about what happened at Ryouzanpaku. Nijima decides the Shinpaku Alliance should help so they could shine. Nijima called Siegfried, Freya, and Thor about the news. Nijima then brought Chikage Kushinada along to have her fight one of the members of Yami without realizing it by forming a detective gang. Nijima explained to Takeda, Kisara, and Ukita that Ryouzanpaku has been framed, since the Ant-Yami faction of the government has been controlled by the Pro-Yami people in the government. Akisame was at an art studio, repairing some art paintings while a woman was bringing him some rice cakes. The six students arrived at Inspector Honmaki’s place when he called Nijima, but heard that the inspector was being attacked. They ran over and saw he was attacked in the backyard by some Yami Weapon Users. Kenichi punched the first one in the head, Miu kicked the second one away, Takeda threw some rapid punches to take out the third, and Kisara defeated the fourth with a Fushu. Everyone thought Ukita was about to get cut by the last one when he saved Honmaki, but Chikage helped Ukita throw the killer down without anyone noticing. Kisara wanted to take them to the police, but Honmaki explained that the police are under the control of Yami as the data didn’t arrive yet. Unbeknownst to the children and Honmaki, they were being watched some of weapon users and a girl dressed as a maid named Rimi. One of the weapon users told Rimi that Kensei of Yami said she was probably stronger than them. In hotel, Nijima unplugged everything and had Honmaki’s daughter close the curtain so Yami wouldn’t see or hear anything. Honmaki explained that the Yami faction of the government lured Ryouzanpaku to Okinawa to frame them. He also informed them that 4 government officials and 2 policemen were killed trying to protect the database. Miu believes the masters would recover, but Kenichi was angry that Apachai’s near death sacrifice may go in vain by Yami. However, Nijima revealed he had a backup disc copied from the hard disc from the base. Honmaki told them that they should go to a mountain villa where the leader of the Anti-Yami Faction of the government is. But, before they left Kenichi noticed Rimi’s aura knowing that they were watched. In a Chinese Restaurant, the police were talking to Hakubi Ma to see if his nephew, Kensei Ma, is there. Renka Ma was trying to get Apachai Hopachai while he was eating the food in the restaurant until Ma pulled him into their hiding place. On the road, Honmaki had Kenichi, Miu, and Nijima ride with him in his car while everyone else ride in cab, since he doesn’t trust the police right now. Honmaki explained that Diet Member Ishida should send the Yami info as soon as he receives the data disc. Suddenly some monks attacked Honmaki’s car and broke the windshield. Miu fought on top the car while Kenichi could only fight from in the car, since his injuries hadn’t fully healed. Miu hit one Buddhist Monk with Nijima’s help and Kenichi punched the other one off when he was trying not to look at Miu’s panties. Kisara had the taxi driver ram the taxi at Honmaki’s car to get the monks off. Rimi came out of the car that drove the monks to Kenichi and company believing that the Shinpaku Alliance is a level under her. At a river, Shigure was cutting shapes at a waterfall while catching fish though she hopes to eat Miu’s food soon. At the mountain villa, Kenichi was still wounded from his fight with Kōkin. Nijima spot some vehicles following them so Kenichi wanted to act as a decoy. But, Nijima sensed a traitor among them which was a transmitter planted in the charger of Honmaki’s cell phone meaning that Yami heard everything they said. Nijima had Takeda and Kisara follow him to Ishida while everyone else had to stay behind as decoys. On the road, Rimi was told by Kensei that her goal is to retrieve the disc from Yami and that she’s the most honest of his disciples. In a retirement home, Hayato Fūrinji was practicing bodybuilding with the other seniors. He then played Othello with another old man and explaining some problems with the family. Race to give data Back at the villa, Kenichi’s group was attacked by the monks, but kept them at bay. Rimi came and left, but Miu noticed she groped everybody for the disc. Kenichi had Miu go chase Rimi fearing that she may get the disc if she was able to get that close to Miu. With Chikage discreetly correcting Ukita’s movements, Ukita was able to help the injured Kenichi fight against monks while Miu is away. Kenichi’s injuries came up to him again as his movements have slowed down and felt dizzy. The monk was about to kill Kenichi, but a pinecone suddenly hit him and Kenichi defeated the monk with his Strongest Combo #1. The other monk was about to stab Chikage while she was distracted, but Ukita caught the blade. Chikage then helped Ukita throw the monk down and named his finishing move: Storm Wheel. Ukita carried Kenichi to the others, since the latter was still injured. Nijima’s group finally reached Ishida’s place in the villa only to come against some more monks that have captured Ishida. Takeda and Kisara prepared to fight against armored monks to show their power. Nijima sensed Rimi coming so he hid his presence. Rimi body searched Takeda and Kisara in an instant then did the same to Nijima when one of the monks revealed Nijima’s location and got the disc. Luckily, Miu caught up to Rimi to take the disc back. When Miu knew Rimi was from YOMI, Rimi accidentally told her she was being trained by Kensei, she is in love with Ryuuto, and she is the leader of a group called Titan. The battle against the monks had begun with Takeda having to take his trainer off to fight them seriously. Miu had to leave Takeda and Kisara to fight alone so she could chase Rimi, but Siegfried, Freya, and Thor arrived in a helicopter. Siegfried and Freya jumped out, but Thor stayed, since he was scared of heights. Thor soon gained courage to jump for all the fat men in the world only to be carried in the wrong direction. Nijima was about to be killed, but Siegfried saved him by falling between them before rising back up to face his opponent. Elsewhere, Miu noticed that Rimi uses the same running style as her grandfather. Miu snatched the disc from Rimi and saw that her fighting tactics are poor. But Rimi’s specialization training from Kensei made her move so fast that she stole the disc back from Miu and even took her bra. Miu was surprised that someone around her age is faster than her except for Shō Kanō. Miu suddenly changed her aura forcing Rimi to retreat, but Miu got into her corner. The chase led to a dam where she accidentally dropped the disc. Suddenly, Thor parachuted between them and pushed the disc off the dam. The two girls ran down the dam to get it and jumped back up. Thor grabbed the disc when he saw Miu and Rimi’s panties by accident. Rimi then took off her shoes that are made from heavy gold to become faster only to just match Miu’s speed while fighting on Thor. Thor was enraged and tried to grab Rimi, but missed. Rimi then attacked the same spot on Thor to make him drop the disc, but Thor accidentally broke it by gripping it too tight. Miu tried to catch her, but she escaped by running down the dam hoping to face her again someday. Shinpaku Alliance vs. Armored Monks Back at the fight against the monks, Kisara’s clothing was getting cut apart. But, Takeda inspired Kisara tokeep on fighting as he countered the weapon that almost killed him and defeated the monk. Freya defeated another monk without her staff breaking showing that her weapon is an extension of her hands. Kisara finally got on the offensive and defeated her opponent with a single kick. The last monk got defeated thinking that Siegfried was an evil spirit and sliced him when the monk thought he sliced him. The Mastermind Everyone else came after the Shinpaku Alliance claimed victory. Inspector Honmaki untied Ishida who apologized for acting as bait. Takeda lend Miu his jacket and Freya did the same for Kisara to cover up their torn clothing. Miu and Thor apologized for the broken disc, but Nijima revealed it was a dummy while the real data is in his real USB stick. Unfortunately, Ishida revealed to be a member of Yami and a master class weapon user as he instantly sliced the USB Stick. He sliced some trees down to make sure no one escapes. Nijima found out that the data-stealing plan in Okinawa was a bait to find the Anti-Yami members of Congress. Nijima wanted to run, but the others wanted to stay to fight him knowing they would get killed either way. Suddenly, some acorns were shot at Ishida’s eyes without hurting anyone else. A hand pulled Ishida back letting Kenichi hit him with a punch. Ishida then got kicked in the knee making his moves weaker letting Miu and Kisara almost hit him in the head if he wasn’t blocking. Suddenly, Shio Sakaki came out showing he threw the acorns. Sakaki revealed that he’d been helping Kenichi on the road and in the forest. Sakaki lecture Kenichi how to fight when injured after stabbed by the Spear of the Core. First was not to let the enemy know he’s injured, but Sakaki said it loud and pointed at his injury. Second was to not use any violent movements, but Sakaki was using very violent movements. And finally use minimum power necessary to defeat his opponent. Sakaki defeated Ishida with many pounding attacks. Ishida was down, but still conscious telling everyone that Ryouzanpaku would never be cleared of their names. However, Nijima revealed that Akisame told him to upload everything on the internet. As Sakaki and Honmaki took Ishida and the monks away, Sakaki congratulated the Shinpaku Alliance for an awesome fight. Aftermath Back at Ryouzanpaku, Kenichi and Miu were still living at the dojo by themselves. Kenichi was following Akisame’s tough training program while Miu was cleaning. Miu was impressed seeing Kenichi increase his training to make up for not being guided by his masters. At school, Nijima informed the Shinpaku Alliance students around Natsu’s desk that Yami’s influence over the Japanese Government sharply decreased, but it would take time for the data to be deciphered to clear the masters’ names. Ukita asked Kenichi if he was glad that he was alone with Miu though Kenichi was trying to deny it. Hearing about it, Takeda gave off a lot of killing intent behind Natsu out of jealousy. Kenichi was teasing Ukita about his feelings for Kisara. Kisara was talking to Miu about her feeling for Kenichi until Renka came in to keep Miu away from Kenichi. Back at the dojo with the masters still absent, Kenichi was thinking about using the opportunity to create a good atmosphere between him and Miu. Miu brought Kenichi tea, but accidentally scared him making him accidentally smack the tea out of her hands though they both caught it. They held hands for an entire minute while Kenichi was talking about Renka not showing up for the past two days. Kenichi suddenly noticed how long they were holding hands and quickly ran to water plants and reading books out of habit. At night on the roof, Kenichi wanted to tell Miu how he feels about her but only when he’s ready to protect her, he asks if thats a cowardly thing to do, but Miu says it isn't and tells him that he's shown her how he cares without words but with his actions. She then comes closer to him and shows him her feelings by kissing him on the cheek and just when Miu kissed Kenichi on the cheek, the masters had returned as the elder broke through the front gate and enraged by what he saw having to have all the masters hold him back, horrifying Miu and Kenichi. As the two disciples greeted them back, the elder reminded Kenichi that he has to defeat him to marry Miu. And that night became "The night that did not happen" in Ryopanzaku. Major Fights Story Notes *Kensei created a group called Titan who worked with Yami led by Rimi. *The Shinpaku Alliance members have all become stronger from their fights with Yami. *Kenichi and Miu's feeling for each other had blossomed, as Miu seems to finally understand her feelings for Kenichi and his for her, as she kisses him on the cheek. Since then, she's now much more happy, eager and energetic she is to be around Kenichi. References Navigation Category:Story arcs